El juego de Halloween
by Sakuya217
Summary: -¿Sabes que día es mañana? -No...por favor Kidd...-¿Por qué te quejas? Si es divertido -Porque todos los años es igual, hay que variar -Ya, por eso: tengo una nueva idea; y te necesito -...Te escucho. Especial de Halloween, resumen completo en el interior


**Categoria: _One Piece_**

**Personajes: _, Killer_**

**Clasificación: _K_**

**Autora:_ Sakuya217_**

**Resumen:_ En "Los Piratas de Kidd" todos los Halloween habían sido siempre iguales, pero el capitán tiene un nuevo plan este año, en el que Killer es indispensable; así que propone a su tripulación un torneo para ver quien asusta más con sus disfraces ¿Quién ganará? Y ¿Cuál es el plan del capitán?_**

**Género: _Friendship/Humor (Solo un poquito)_**

**Número de capítulos: _One-short_**

**Advertencias: _Ninguna_**

**Bueno, este es mi primer One-short, o por lo menos el primero que acabo (Sí, es raro: ¡No soy capaz ni de acabar un One-short!). En parte, es como una dedicatoria/agradecimiento a RobinFleur194, no porque quiera ser pelota, pero porque ella fue la que me acercó a sus historias a la tripulación de Kidd (Aunque Kidd para ella, yo me quedó con Killer *-*). También influye que llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de hacer un especial para alguna fecha, y le tocó a Halloween.**

**Creo que no me queda nada por decir, así que... ¡Dentro fic!**

**.:El juego de Halloween:.**

Entró en la sala anexionada al camarote, en los planos aparecía como una segunda sala de cartografía, pero ellos no le daban ese uso. Abrió la puerta con la misma delicadeza de siempre: ninguna. Ante él una pequeña sala iluminada tan solo por una pequeña lámpara y una diminuta escotilla. En el medio había una mesa de madera maciza, y contra la pared un armario, provisto de un pequeño botiquín y utensilios para el mantenimiento de armas.

Sentado en frente de la mesa y con los pies sobre esta se encontraba el hombre que andaba buscando.

-Por fin te encontré – proclamó triunfador, dibujando media sonrisa en sus oscuros labios.

-¿Y que quería, Capitán? – preguntó el rubio. El pelirrojo lo miró ceñudo y Killer suspiró - ¿Y que querías, Eustass?

-No sé porque sigues siendo tan formal – sin responder a la pregunta, se sentó en el lado contiguo al de su primer oficial.

-Los subordinados deben mostrar su respeto al capitán, o eso se supone – contestó con simpleza, mientras sus ojos seguían buscando alguna impureza en el filo de sus cuchillas, a las que llevaba sacando brillo media hora – ¡Joder, Eustass! No me mires así.

-Eres raro.

-¿Viniste solo a decirme eso? – el rubio dejó las armas de lado, aquello tenía pinta de durar un buen rato. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el pelirrojo sonrió entusiasmado.

-¿Sabes que día es mañana? – Killer abrió los ojos bajo su máscara.

-No... por favor Kidd...

-¿Por qué te quejas? Si es divertido – protestó el capitán.

-Porque todos los años es igual – el rubio se masajeó el cuello, cansado. Todos los años, su capitán esperaba con ansia el día de Halloween, aquel evento donde tenía una excusa más donde atormentar a todo el mundo – esta empezando a perder la gracia.

-Ya, por eso: tengo una nueva idea – declaró orgulloso – y te necesito.

Notó como el primer oficial sopesaba la idea. Sabía que le gustaba aterrorizar tanto como a él, y quizás fuera por eso por lo que pensaba lo mismo que Killer: con el paso del tiempo aquello estaba perdiendo un poco la gracia, aterrorizar siempre al pueblo al que llegaban. Pero aquel año había conseguido idear una estrategia nueva. Finalmente el rubio bajó los pies de la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano derecha.

-Te escucho.

Y de nuevo, Kidd sonrió triunfante.

* * *

><p>Afuera era un día nublado y apenas se podía ver hacia donde se iba.<p>

-¿Cuál es la siguiente isla? – preguntó un hombre con pinta de escarabajo.

-Pumpkin Town – dijo Eddie – creo que llegaremos dentro de un par de horas.

-¿Ciudad Calabaza? Que nombre más ridículo.

Los dos piratas se dieron la vuelta, la voz del primer oficial los había tomados por sorpresa.

-Algunas personas aseguran que es la ciudad donde se originó el Halloween – explicó Eddie.

-Muy hablador estas tú hoy – dijo con sorna Kabuto – aunque claro ¿Qué día más especial para un zombi que el día de los muertos?

El zombi entornó los ojos, molesto. Sin embargó, siguió añadiendo:

-También he oido que los niños se disfrazan de cosas horrorosas y van pidiendo por ahí caramelos.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Halloween? – preguntó el moreno – Entiendo lo de los disfraces, sirven para dar sustos; pero los caramelos ¿por qué? – los otros dos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Y que se sabe del capitán? – un hombre se acercó al grupo.

-Eso, eso – uno a uno, varios piratas se fueron acercando al trío - ¿Vamos a volver a hacer lo de todos los años?

-El capitán podía variar un poco.

Antes de que Killer pudiese decirles nada, un golpe secó los hizo callar a todos. Kidd se había subido a la baranda del barco, buscando la atención de su tripulación. Cuando se cercioró de que todos le miraban atentamente comenzó a hablar.

-Chicos, para cambiar un poco de aires, este año vamos a tener un Halloween un tanto diferente – anunció – seguiremos la tradición de Pumpkin Town y nos disfrazaremos. Aquel que sea capaz de demostrar que ha asustado a más gente, lleva premio ¡Así a buscar un buen disfraz!

Todos se quedaron asombrados al principio, pero pronto gritaron alegres, seguros que después del premio habría fiesta, y de las grandes. Además, sería divertido ver como cada uno de sus nakamas intentaba buscar algún disfraz con el que poder asustar. Aunque no era muy difícil, si se tenía en cuenta que normalmente su aspecto ya le ponía los pelos de punta a alguno.

-El capitán esta loco – murmuró Kabuto, con una mueca de entre asombro y asco.

-¿En serio? – ironizó Killer mientras pretendía abríase paso para volver al interior del barco.

-Puede estar bien – opinó el zombi - ¿Pero que será el premio?

-Ni idea – respondió Kabuto - ¿El primer oficial no sabe nada? – preguntó alzando las cejas y codeando al rubio.

La cubierta se fue despejando de gente, todos volvían a sus camarotes a confeccionar su vestuario. Killer suspiró, parecía que todo el mundo quería tener conversación aquel día, y aquello no ayudaba en absoluto al mantenimiento de sus cuchillas ¿Es que la gente pensaba que se limpiarían solas?

-Pues no, no lo sé – respondió algo molesto - ¿No deberíais ir a hacer vuestros disfraces?

Una risa resonó a sus espaldas, pero no hacia falta darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba.

-Parece que hoy alguien esta de mal humor – comentó Kidd, situándose junto a su mano derecha – Pero mírale el lado positivo al asunto: tú no tienes que buscar disfraz – Killer soltó un bufido, Kidd rió de nuevo y los otros dos los miraron extrañados, queriendo saber el porqué de aquella afirmación – con solo mostrar tú cara será suficiente.

-Ya empezamos...

Kabuto y Eddie se quedaron callados y pensativos. Nada más unirse a la banda se habían preguntado por qué Killer nunca se quitaba la máscara, ningún miembro de la tripulación había conseguido averiguar cual era su rostro. Por saber, no sabían ni el color de sus ojos. Pero con el paso del tiempo todos se había acostumbrado a aquella situación y nadie pensaba ya en eso. Sin embargo, aquella revelación les había devuelto la intriga. ¿Realmente Killer llevaba la máscara puesta porque su rostro era tan desagradable? El rubio parecía acostumbrado a las criticas del capitán sobre su cara ¿Cuándo se la habría visto y que era lo que había en ella?

El primer oficial los sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se despidió, pidiendo "amablemente" que nadie lo molestase.

En un par de horas la duda se había extendido tan rápido como la pólvora, y nuevas historias circulaban por el barco. Algunas hablaban de que una gran cicatriz atravesaba la cara del rubio, y que era tan profunda que le había dejado un gran surco en la cara. Otros decían que la tenía quemada. Una teoría que duró unos pocos minutos fue la posibilidad de que el oficial fuese en realidad una mujer, pero se descartó en el instante en el que recordaron que Killer iba siempre con el pecho semidescubierto y aquello no eran atributos de mujer ni de lejos. Incluso hubo una que aseguraba que el rubio era en realidad un extraterrestre que había podido ocultar las evidencias del cuerpo, pero no las de la cara.

Las ideas iban y venían y el pobre Killer no se enteraba de nada. Cuando por fin se dejó aparecer por la cocina notó que todas las miradas recaían en él. Frunció el ceño, aunque nadie se diese cuenta ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? Cogió un vaso de sake y notó como la intensidad de las miradas aumentaba bastante.

-¿Tenéis algún problema? – su vos sonó grave, e hizo estremecer a todos. Cuando se sintió algo menos observado, el rubio de deslizó la máscara hacia arriba, dejando solo a la vista sus labios.

Sin embargo, aunque todos trataron de poner atención en el más mínimo detalle, el vaso le tapaba todo y no pudieron distinguir nada. Volvió a dejar el vaso encima de la mesa y salió de allí algo cabreado ¿Pero que le pasaba a todo el mundo?

* * *

><p>Por fin había llegado el momento, el barco había anclado y todos estaban disfrazados en la cubierta, o casi todos.<p>

-Eddie ¿Por qué no te disfrazas? – se quejó Kabuto.

-Tengo aspecto de zombi ¿Por qué me tendría que disfrazar? – su amigo se encogió de hombros – Además, mira quien fue a hablar ¡Si solo te has pintado la cara de negro!

-¡Pero que dices, si me he disfrazado de escarabajo! – respondió ofendido.

-¿Tú aún no te has enterado por qué te llamas Kabuto verdad?

-¡Mira, un esqueleto! – el moreno, que pretendía ignorarlo, señalaba a un hombre muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Y vosotros por qué no os disfrazáis? – ambos reconocieron la voz de Killer bajo la capucha de esqueleto, la cual se quitó para dejar a la vista su inseparable máscara metálica. Antes de que pudieran responder otra voz habló.

-Venga Killer, estos no necesitan disfrazarse – junto a ellos estaba Kidd, también disfrazado de esqueleto y con la capucha caída.

-En eso tienes razón – respondió el rubio con sorna.

-Pues anda que vosotros – murmuró Kabuto cruzándose de brazos – Y Killer ¿Qué pasó con tu pelo?

-Me lo tuve que recoger entre la máscara y el disfraz – explicó – sería muy raro ver a un esqueleto con melena.

-Ya, no le hagáis caso – negó el capitán- lo que pasa es que se le acabo el tinte para el pelo.

-¡No uso tinte para el pelo!

-Claro – le dio la razón, para luego dirigirse a los otros dos en un susurro – Es rubio teñido.

-¿Es casualidad o os habéis disfrazado juntos? – preguntó el zombi impidiendo que empezasen una pelea mientras señalaba los disfraces idénticos.

-Vamos juntos – respondió Kidd mientras se colgaba del hombro de su primer oficial – tenemos preparada una sorpresa ¿verdad Killer?

-Si, va a ser muy divertido – aunque en serio lo pensaba, dejó caer las palabras con pesadez.

-Hey ¿Por qué te pones así?

-¡Porque a mí me toca la peor parte!

-Lo que tú digas – respondió su capitán. Y luego se dirigió a toda la tripulación - ¡Todo el mundo: El juego empieza ahora!

Todo el mundo gritó alegre y comenzaron a saltar fuera del barco. La noche era joven. Kabuto y Eddie pronto se unieron al resto de la tripulación, pero Kidd retuvo un momento a su primer oficial.

-Tienes una hora - lo señaló amenazante.

-Ya lo sé – dijo divertido mientras saltaba fuera del barco.

* * *

><p>Un buen rato después, por la isla corrían grandes grupos de piratas, asustando a todo el mundo, aunque podría decirse que más por ser piratas que por los disfraces. Habían decidido que lo mejor sería robar los caramelos de los niños, ya que necesitaban una prueba de su labor.<p>

Hubo un momento en el que la mayor parte de la tripulación acabó en la plaza central, donde un gran campanario estaba a punto de dar la una. En frente de este, se alzaba el ayuntamiento de la isla. En el tejado, un esqueleto descansaba tranquilamente.

-¡Hey mirad a ese! – gritó uno de los piratas.

-Con ese entusiasmo seguro que queda último en el juego – rió otro contento.

-Pues – los interrumpió Kabuto entre el barullo que se estaba empezando a formar – ese debe de ser Killer.

-O Kidd – recordó Eddie, que acababa de llegar con otro grupo – iban disfrazados igual.

Como si quisiera resolverles las dudas, el esqueleto se irguió un poco, para poder mirar hacia abajo y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su habitual pelo rojo totalmente en punta. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver aquel grupo tan grande.

-¿Cómo va todo, chicos?

-Muy bien capitán – gritó uno disfrazado de Frankenstein.

-Hemos asustado a mucha gente – dijo otro disfrazado de fantasma.

-Y tenemos muchos caramelos – agregó uno disfrazado de calabaza.

-Así que caramelos – comentó – una buena prueba, la verdad.

Todos lo miraron orgulloso. Sin embargo, Kabuto y Eddie lo miraban suspicaces, era bastante extraño que su capitán, el ser que más adoraba aterrorizar a las personas estuviese descansando sobre un tejado en plena noche de Halloween. Además, Killer y él debían estar juntos, pero ¿dónde estaba el primer oficial?¿No tenían una sorpresa? Inconscientemente, un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas. Aquello no pintaba bien.

-Capitán – se atrevió a llamarlo Eddie.

-¿Dónde esta Killer? – preguntó Kabuto.

-Ah, ya, Killer – un destello brilló en la mirada de Kidd – lo estoy esperando.

Por fin, el reloj del campanario dio la una. Todos se giraron inconscientemente hacia atrás, para verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa inicial. Killer estaba en la punta más alta del edificio, observándolos a todos con los brazos cruzados. El aire le había quitado la capucha, pero también había logrado que su pelo saliese de debajo de la máscara. Todos observaron con asombro la melena carmesí que ondeaba al viento.

-Anda, pues ahí está – la sonrisa de Kidd se ensanchó – Hola Killer.

Lo que pasó a continuación nadie se lo esperaba, el rubio (o por lo menos, el ex-rubio) se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lentamente se quitó la máscara de metal.

-Hola Eustass.

Era difícil explicar lo que sentían los piratas en aquel momento, podría ser miedo, asombro, pánico... y sobretodo, extrañeza. Se había imaginado el rostro de su superior de muchas formas distintas, pero nunca aquella. Sobre sus ojos anaranjados y totalmente amenazadores, las cejas brillaban por su ausencia. Tenía una nariz afilada y en sus oscuros labios asomaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

Nadie era capaz de decir nada, la impresión les había sacudido bastante. Pero Killer tampoco iba a esperar a que nadie comentase nada. Con un ágil salto bajó hasta el suelo, y atravesó el grupo que los piratas habían formado, por lo que pudieron comprobar que sus vista no los estaba engañando. El primer oficial, volvió a saltar hasta el tejado del ayuntamiento, situándose junto a su capitán.

La imagen se hacia todavía más rara, con los disfraces idénticos y con Killer sin máscara era como tener ante ellos dos Kidd que solo se diferenciaban por el largo del pelo. Ambos sonreían claramente divertidos a causa de la reacción de los hombres.

Fue entonces cuando algunos comenzaron a correr como locos, vociferando lo que acababan de ver y el resto, que pensaban que habían alcanzado la locura o que habían comido demasiado azúcar, decidieron irse de vuelta al barco.

Cuando todos se fueron, los dos se miraron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Te dije que sería divertido! – le recordó Kidd mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Pues la verdad sí – el otro lo imitó.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó el capitán se fue tumbando con las manos en la nuca mientras veía como su oficial se metía un dedo en el ojo.

-Quitarme todo esto, es bastante incómodo – respondió. En la punta de su dedo se distinguió entonces un pequeño plástico circular.

-Creía que no te ibas a poner lentillas.

-Ya – recordó, mientras se quitaba la otra – pero era para darle realismo.

-Pues lo clavaste – de nuevo una sonrisa se pintó en su cara - ¿Viste la cara de idiotas que se les quedó? – y volvió a reír.

-Fue genial – admitió, mientras sacaba un pañuelo – pero ahora piensan que soy tu hermano gemelo.

-Y que eres rubio de bote – se burló el capitán.

Killer lo miró fingiendo enfado, aquello no le había gustado mucho. Estaba orgulloso de su melena, y no le hacía ninguna gracia que todos pensasen que era teñida. Pero acabó por suspirar resignado, ya se olvidarían de aquel asunto. Volvió a hundir la cara en el trapo, quitándose de la cara todo lo que había usado para parecerse a su capitán.

El pelirrojo lo miró atentamente. El rostro de su primer oficial era ahora totalmente distinto. Tenía la tez algo más pálida, debido sobretodo a las pocas veces que le daba el sol en la cara. Al contrario que el capitán, sus labios eran de un rosa claro y tenía cejas, del mismo tono que su pelo. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, de un color azul profundo. Los cuales le devolvían la mirada.

-Nunca me ha gustado tu cara – admitió el capitán con una mueca.

-No me digas – dijo con burla y sonriendo – se me había olvidado por qué llevo siempre una máscara encima.

-Es que me pareces un niño bueno y arrogante.

-Soy arrogante, Eustass – le contradijo.

-¡No me refiero a ese tipo de arrogancia! Me refiero a la que tiene un niño mimado – suspiró profundamente, se había aburrido bastante mientras esperaba a que Killer llegase, habían conseguido pintarle el pelo en el barco, pero para la cara preferían un lugar más privado, así que se había ido a un bar de la ciudad. Así que durante un buen rato había tenido que esperar en aquel tejado - ¿Vamos a asustar a la gente y robar caramelos? – propuso.

-Claro, capitán – respondió el otro sonriendo, mientras se colocaba su máscara de nuevo – Pero no te recomiendo la zona Norte – alzó una bolsa llena de caramelos – ahí ya se acabaron.

Y los dos saltaron hacia las calles de Pumpkin Town, conscientes de que durante un par de semanas, aquella broma mantendría a la banda un tanto intranquila.

-Por cierto – recordó Killer - ¿Esto significa que ya hemos ganado no? – preguntó señalando hacia la plaza donde había estado reunida la tripulación.

Kidd rió divertido, mientras asentía victorioso.

**Esto es todo amigos, espero que os haya gustado n_n Al ser mi primer One-short se me hace un poco raro porque todo pasa muy rápido y no estoy acostumbrada a que mis fics sean así, por eso acepto toda clase de consejos. Y también, en todo momento he tenido la sensación de que lo del concurso estaba un poco raro, si aún fuesen los Mugiwara estaría perfecto pero con los de Kidd... así que hagamos como que no existió y elogiemos mi fic =D Okas, era broma. Estoy tratando de mejorar mi forma de escribir, así que cualquier cosa (como si es: caballo es con "b", vuelo es con "v" que lo escribiste mal Aunque es un poco difícil decírmelo: uso el corrector de Word xD) botoncito de review y me decís, aunque también se aceptan cumplidos xP**


End file.
